mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лира Хартстрингс/Галерея/Сезон 2
Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Нулевой урок Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings fighting each other along with other ponies S2E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Затмение Луны Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Lyra running from Luna without a horn S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Lyra in her costume S2E4.png Настоящие сёстры Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Загадочная лихорадка Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png Rainbow Dash enjoying cheers S2E8.png Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Liza Doolots -lame- S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png Пони из высшего общества Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png JS UC shocked2 S02E09.png Секрет моего роста Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png Derpy in well S2E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Lyra Heartstrings opening the door for Princess Platinum S02E11.png Princess Platinum entering S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Пропажа Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Lyra Heartstrings turn S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Flim Flam heads S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png Big McIntosh drops Apple Bloom S2E15.png Lyra Heartstrings jumping S02E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This One's Too Old 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle jumps on Mr. Waddle's back S2E17.png Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png The ponies are jumping on rooftops S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Sprinkle Medley, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings singing S02E18.png Настоять на своём Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Fluttershy checks the list S2E19.png Background conversations S02E19.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square S2E19.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png Давно пора Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Lyra Heartstrings grabbing a newspaper S02E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Twinkleshine -I think they're lovely- S02E25.png Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png Lyra Heartstrings -I love them- S02E25.png Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png Love Is In Bloom S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей